A familiar face
by fabinalover21
Summary: She was shocked and so was he. He didnt expect her to be here. *sum sucks* First story in please be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

Nina POV

This is it, I'm coming back to Anubis. I'm with my BBF, Amber and Mick. We were on our way to the gym where the graduation party was being held. I was wearing a purple dress that flows just above my knee, Amber was wearing the same thing except it was white. Mick was wearing a tux. I nervously opened the doors, just chill Nina, it's just a door. When we came in, we headed for the refreshments, that's when Trudy saw us and smiled,"Dearies,nice of you to visit!" I just smiled and hugged her tight. As we got our refreshments, a girl with ginger hair was skipping towards us, she squeeled and engulf Amber in a tight hug."Amber!" She noticed us and introduced herself,"Hi! I'm Willow Jenks!" "Nina Martin" I introduced myself, "Oh, and this is Mick Campbell" I happily introduced. "Squee, your Nina Martin! Everybody always talks about you!" I blushed at that comment and simply smiled."Oh KT! Come here! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Willow called a girl with black curly hair who was talking with a guy who was from Isis house. She walked towards us and asks "Who is it Willow?" Suddenly she notices me and Mick and introduced herself, "Hi I'm KT!" She held out a hand, I shook it while saying, "Nina Martin and this is Mick Campbell" They shook hands and Kt quickly hugged Amber. "Ummm, may I ask where's Fabian?" I quietly asked. "Oh over there." KT pointed. I looked at where she pointed and I dropped my drink my mouth suddenly opening. There was Fabian kissing Mara. I knew it! I knew he moved on! I was so stupid for thingking he would stay with me! I could feel hot tears forming. Suddenly they stop kissing and notice us. They both had shocked expressions on their faces, suddenly the rest of the anubis students were asking them questions, Fabian just pointed at us and all of them were mirroring Fabian's expression. "Amber, I'm going outside for some fresh air" I asked Amber more tears threatining to spill. She just nodded and smiled sympathetically at me. I gave her a watery smile and went outside to clear my thoughts.

Amber POV

Fabian is gonna get it! Poor Nina, she still hasnt moved on. Suddenly all of the original Anubis students are walking towards us. "Where's Nina?" was the first thing Fabian asked me. I replied by smacking him in the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his arm. "Serves you right, breaking Nina's heart like that, how dare you Fabian Rutter! I'm gonna beat the hell outta you!" I exclaimed glaring at him, crossing my arms. Anubis kids just looked at me. I sighed, "We don't get a hug? Well that sucks." Gesturing me and Mick. They crowded at us and hugged us tightly. "Why would Fabian break Nina's heart? He did nothing." Mara asked me, curiosity covered her face. All of us looked at her disbelievingly. "Your smart, figure it out." Mick told her, Jerome just shook his head, it was cute Jerome and Nina had a brother and sister relationship we never understood. "Come on let's go look for Nina" I said. We all went outside wondering where our American friend might be.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ Hi! Should I continue? Please read and review. Thank you for reading :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber POV

Where is Nina?! Why is it so hard to find her?! I'm outside with the gang looking for her. Then it hit me, I knew where she was now, at least I think I know. "Come on guys let's go, I think I know where she is." I exclaimed to Sibuna. I lead them to a place where me and Nina used to hang out when she wasn't glued to Fabian. I saw Nina from a distance, so I told my friends to hide in the bushes. We could see Nina clearly now, she was sobbing quietly and dropped something small and shiny. We just kept watchibg her, then she suddenly said, "Come out guys, I know your there." I sighed and slowly came out of the bushes, my friends following my action. "How did you know we were hiding here?" Mara asked. "Chosen one thing, I would have a weird feeling when people are near me," Nina answered. Mara just mouthed an 'oh'. "There's someone here besides us," Nina said worriedly. We looked at the forest and saw a pair of eyes, "creepy" I muttered and slowly we saw a figure and that figure was...

Nina POV

"Rufus!" I exclaimed with shock. "Well, well, well, look who we have here, the whole gang with no one to save them," Rufus said. "What do you want and why are you here?" I glared at him. "Not happy to see me? Im hurt. Anyway, I'm here for my revenge for Rutter here," Rufus answered, pointing to Fabian. "Wha- what did I d-do?" Fabian asked, stuttering at the moment. "Well, you gave me a fake elixer and I cannot forgive you for that," Rufus pointed out. "Whats your revenge?" Fabian asked scared out of his wits, I cant blame him he's facing Rufus. "This" Rufus answered pointing a gun at me and fired it. I closed my eyes and gasped in pain as the bullet hit me. I opened my eyes and saw the shocked and terrified faces of my friends, I just closed my eyes and darkness cover me.

~•~•~•~•~•~~~~~~ ~ ~•~•~|~~~~~•~|~|•  
I am so so sorry I didnt update for so long its just I've been busy with school and I am the lead in a play that my schools gonna present and they only gave me 3 days to memorize my lines. Sorry this chapters short m, the following chapters are gonna be longer. Thank you for the people who reviewed I apreciate it! And for those who looked at my profile, Im actually 13 and filipino (duh!) I couldnt update it cause Im using my phone. Anyway tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions please PM me, Im running out of ideas. Paalam! (Goodbye in filipino)  
R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to Violonrocker12

Fabian POV

No! This is all my fault if I just blocked the bullet, Nina wouldn't be shot right now. "Nina! Neens! Come on wake up! Come on Nina wake up, your not dead, wake up!" I rambled while shaking Nina. I heard cackling, I looked at Rufus laughing evilly, that is it! He can threaten me or kill me, but no one does this to My Nina! I feel my blood boiling as I walked angrily at Rufus, I was about to punch him when two hands restricted me in doing so, I looked at my back and saw Eddie and Mick holding my arms. "Let go of me! This fruitloop needs to be taught a lesson not to hurt MY NINA! I shouted, struggling to get out of their grasp but no theyre stronger than me. When I looked in front Rufus was gone. Dang it! "You can let go now, that bastard's gone" I muttered but I guess they heard me so they let go. I walked back to the gang and I saw Mara looking at me, uh oh was I that loud when I was shouting? "Fabian, can we talk?" Mara asked "Uhmm sure" I responded. We walked down pavement awkwardly, "I know you still have feelings for Nina," Mara broke the silence, "W-well..." I stuttered. "Don't try to deny it, I can see it in the way when Nina was shot and how you talked to guy who shot her." Mara concluded "Mara, I-" but Mara cut me off "Fabian, I think it's best for us to just be friends." She put her hand out and I shook it. "You know, Nina is so lucky to have a guy like you." Then our eyes widened as we looked in realization, "Nina!" We both shouted, we stared running towards the others. "Well nice of you two to join us" Patricia said sarcasm dripping her voice, I just rolled my eyes and kneeled down to Nina. I noticed something glowing in Eddie's pocket, "Eddie, what's inside your pocket? I asked. He then pulled out the locket. I reached my hand towards Eddie, he gave it to me. I put the locket around Nina's neck, then red lights flashed around Nina's body. Nina's eyes opened and started to get up, that's when I ran to her and tackled her in a bear hug. "Nina!" "Fabian -need air" she squeaked, I blushed and pulled away. There was an awkward silence but Nina tried to break it "Uhm, look at the time! I uh gotta meet someone bye!" She ran towards the gym. Then all of them looked at the me and lifted an eyebrow "Don't we have a dance to go to?" I looked at them and ran to catch up with Nina.

Mara POV

I shook my head at Fabian, he's such a nerd. "Hey Maraculous, care to explain your talk with Fabian?" Mick asked. Jerome glared at him, probably because of the old nickname. "Well, we split up" "No way!" KT and Willow said in unison. "He still loves Nina, all of us see that." I explained "Well me KT have somewhere to go! Bye!" Willow exclaimed as she and KT ran through the grass. "Fabian's right, I'm gonna go back to the gym, any takers?" Amber concluded, Alfie raised his hand as they catched up about things.. "I'm gonna go back, Joy, wanna come! If it's alright with you Jerome." Mick asked "It's fine, go ahead Joyless, I'll see you there." Mick just nodded and him and Joy walked as they talked about whatever they talked about. There was an awkward silence but Jerome decided to break the silence, "Wanna go back now Jaffray?" "Sure" as we walked towards the pavement I just realized something, I wasn't sad or devasted when me and Fabian broke up that just means one thing, I never liked Fabian. "You okay Jaffay?" Jerome asked me worriedly , odd, "I'm fine" I replied shaking it off.

Okay sooo I havent updated in a month, I am so sorry :( school is a pain and I cant manage to writ while having to review for exams. Please tell me what you think so far. If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, comments or ideas please review it or PM me :)  
R&R 


End file.
